Una Navidad diferente
by bellpasar
Summary: Navidad siempre ha sido, la época del año más desagradable para el capitán Renard, por más de una razón, sin embargo con la ayuda de cierto Grimm ¿Eso podría cambiar?


**Ésta es un poco de locura inducida por ver tanto la serie de Grimm, pero la verdad es que amo el emparejamiento Sean X Nick, me hare la desentendida e ignorare como van los capítulos de la segunda tempora y pretenderé que nuestro actualmente Grimm sin poderes, se canso de esperar por más tiempo a Juliette y que el capitán de policía atractivo y misterioso, jugó mejor sus cartas y consiguió más de lo que pretendía .**

**Este fic ha sido programado, por el foro/ comunidad de retos anfictión, me invitaron así que pensé ¿Y porque no?**

_Dedicado a todos aquellos que les gustan los Grimm y la pareja Sean X Nick…Loeron esto es para ti.._

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwWW**

Definitivamente, cuando les dijo a sus hombres que disfrutaran de la navidad, no esperaba nada como esto, por alguna razón que solo ellos conocían, habían colocado un muérdago en la entrada de su oficina, poniéndolo en la incómoda situación de tener especial cuidado en no quedar atrapado bajo el con ninguno de sus detectives, no había problemas con las mujeres, un beso en la mejilla era más que suficiente, pero era diferente con los hombres, la situación se tornaba más que torpe, incomoda, sobre todo desde que Wu trataba de adivinar si pasaba algo entre él y Nick, mientras Hank… Hank solo simulaba no saber nada…y su Grimm no ayudaba mucho a la situación, lanzando miradas de odio a la inocente planta colgada a su puerta… bueno él no era quien para culparlo, no después que sus amigos de la tienda de especias le dijeran que se consideraba afrodisíaco y un signo de fertilidad para algunos wesen…específicamente los tipo mágico.

Al final desistió de entender cualquier cosa, atribuyendo todo a que los policías después de verse envueltos en tantas muertes, violencia y crímenes horrendos, necesitaban comportarse, por lo menos una vez al año, como niños, él no era precisamente un amante de la navidad después de años de pedirle inútilmente a santa Claus para que su familia lo amara, (eso por supuesto fue cuando era un niño y aun no estaba consciente cuanto lo despreciaban o deseaban matarlo... el mismo sentimiento que ahora tenía por ellos) o la oportunidad de poder celebrar esa festividad junto a su madre, los primeros años despues de establecerse en Portland, pronto se dio por vencido y decidió que lo único que quería, era retorcer el cuello de la dichosa criatura, fuera ésta wesen o no, no se consideraba el Grinch, pero estaba lejos de amar tanto la festividad, como el blutbad a la que su pareja era tan afecto, si le preguntaban no le importaría mucho ir woge y protagonizar un vídeo de Youtube que dijera " un personaje de Hallowen ataca a Santa Claus"…también podía llamar al sacerdote que se encargo de Leo Taymor.

Un golpeo rítmico en el vidrio de la puerta lo distrajo de sus oscuros pensamientos, con satisfacción vio a su amante, detective favorito y Grimm residente, asomarse y preguntarle con mucha reticencia.

— ¿Puedo pasar capitán?

—Adelante Nick.

El hombre joven, se acomodo con en la silla, mientras era observado por un sonriente Renard, cosa que hizo al detective estremecerse un poco, esa sonrisa prometía muchas cosas malas para cuando estuvieran en casa, lejos de las miradas indiscretas y las obligadas apariencia de jefe y subordinado que debían mantener en el trabajo, preguntándose si parte de esa sonrisa se debía a algo natural en el Real, o a su mitad Zauberbiets, puso el último informe del caso en el que estaba trabajando en el escritorio de su jefe, el cual empezó a ojearlo, cuando termino inquirio.

— ¿Nada fuera de lo común ésta vez?

— No, para variar todos eran humanos.

— Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de casos de crímenes en qué los wesen estuvieron involucrados los últimos días, lo tomare como un giro afortunado— La mirada inquisitiva de su amante, le hizo reclinarse en su asiento y esperar la pregunta que sabía que vendría, Nick no era uno de sus mejores detectives por nada.

— ¿No tienes nada que ver, verdad? Ya sabes cómo advertirles que no se metieran en dificultades durante las festividades, o algo por el estilo.

— Créeme si tuviera ese poder, hace mucho que lo hubiera utilizado para mantener a salvo a mi pareja, la cual parece atraer a los problemas con una facilidad aterradora.

—Coff* Coff*— tosió el hombre más joven— muy bien señor alto todo poderoso y oscuro ya entendí, pero le recuerdo que yo no busco los problemas, ellos me encuentran a mí, también te recuerdo que se defenderme muy bien.

—Nunca lo he negado después de todo eres uno de mis mejores hombres y un Grimm.

Ojos gris celeste se fijaron en verdes y entrecerrándolos, le dijo—No te estás salvando de esa cena con Monroe, Rosalee, Bud y su esposa.

— No me puedes culpar por intentarlo, no tengo nada en contra de tus otros dos amigos, es más los considero increíblemente útiles…pero el otro, me estoy hastiando de verlo transformarse cada vez que aparezco.

— Es tu culpa, por mostrarle la otra parte de ti y amenazarlo, sólo me agradecía por haberlo salvado, tú escena de "¿Acaso te atreves a tocar la pareja de un Zauberbiets y de un Real?" era innecesaria.

— Fue involuntario.

— Mentira, tu lado wesen es sádico de corazón, disfrutas intimidar a las personas.

—Confiesalo, también amas esa parte de mi.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que estoy cómodo con la idea de que intentes asustar a mis amigos, la primera vez que vi tu forma verdadera, casi me causaste un ataque al corazón.

— Como te dije fue un accidente.

— Sigue afirmándolo, tal vez un día te lo crea, estoy seguro que lo amenazaste premeditadamente, pero aún no descubro el motivo.

Renard solo sonrió, la razón era muy simple la comunidad wesen se enteraría mejor que su Grimm estaba tomado, gracias a los pequeños roedores, nada mejor que un eisbiber para hacer correr las noticias, ahora toda la comunidad de criaturas de Portland sabía que Nick le pertenecía, no es que le contaría alguna vez a éste por supuesto, hábilmente decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Ropa formal o informal?

— ¿Hm?

—Para la cena.

— Es una cena entre amigos, ropa informal.

— Bien nos veremos en casa.

— Sí…oye… ¿Que quieres como regalo de navidad?

— Ya te lo dije.

El aludido se sonrojo sobre manera— Algo aparte de mí, entre tus sabanas.

— Sorpréndeme, siempre lo haces.

Nick entorno los ojos ¿Porque el hombre tenía que ser tan difícil? Era complicado regalarle algo a alguien que lo tenía todo, por eso trataba de averiguarlo, recluto a Hank y Wu en el intento, pero lo dejaron en cuanto el capitán demasiado inteligente descubrió sus intenciones.

Horas más tarde, se encontraban frente a la puerta de la pareja mixta de blutbad y zorra Fuchsbau, resultaba bastantee incoveniente qué, aún viviendo en el mismo apartamento tuvieran que llegar en autos diferentes, solo por el bien de las apariencias, pero era un mal necesario, habían resuelto el posible problema de que vivir juntos levantara sospechas, aduciendo que Juliette se quedó con la casa y él no tenia donde quedarse, por otra parte siendo Rosalee y Monroe una pareja ya establecida no queria incomodarlos ( por alguna razón, los podía escuchar resoplar con incredulidad en su mente) como tampoco quería molestar a Hank, el unico que quedaba era su capitán el cual contaba con un montón de espacio libre en su lujosa casa y lo invito a quedarse, convirtiéndose así en compañeros y conviniendo en ayudar a pagar parte del alquiler… como una historia con una argumento tan flojo funcionó, desconcertaba al ojos grises, suponía que tenía algo que ver con un príncipe haciendo un berrinche real y el deseo de apoyar en algo a uno de sus mejores detectives, que estaba empezado a tener un rendimiento algo flojo…a quien engañaba a lo mejor Sean amenazo a alguien haya arriba y consideraron que era mejor para todos, tener una posible pareja gay secreta, a un medio Zauberbiets enojado a plena vista… sea cual fuera el motivo, prefería no saberlo.

Decidiendo que no se preocuparía más por éste día, el Grimm toco el timbre de la puerta con entusiasmo, parpadeando sorprendido cuando al abrirse esta, alcanzo a ver detrás de sus amigos, lo que parecería ser una tienda comida, cuando miro desconcertado a la pareja, Monroe fue el primero en hablar.

—No me mires así, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, Bud lo trajo en su camioneta, junto con los presentes que otros eisbiber mandaron, creo que tiene que ver contigo y con tu Real oscuro y amenazante consorte ahí presente, dijo que como no vivías en el mismo lugar no sabían a donde mandártelo y desde que se corrió la voz en la comunidad Wesen local que eres la pareja del príncipe, parece que muchos quieren mandar sus respetos, tributo o presentes como quieres decirle, no tiene nada que ver con que le tengan miedo algo… no es que usted no de miedo por supuesto —replico el blutbad dirigiéndose de inmediato al capitán que lo miraba con una expresión insondable—al contrario un medio Zauberbiets con sangre noble puede causar cantidades inimaginables de terror, con la sola idea de…

—Monroe.

—Sí.

—Ya entendimos, Bud asusto a las tripas a toda la comunidad wesen y ahora quieren congraciarse con Sean—luego se dirigió al hombre que tenía esa sonrisa tan particular suya y entornando los ojos lo increpo—…vez te dije que no era buena idea asustar a mis amigos, donde se supone que vamos a meter todo eso… puedes quedarte con una parte si quieres Monroe.

—Ni loco, mi casa se llenaría de ratas antes de poder comérmelo todo, sin ofender Bud.

— No me ofendes—replico el eisbiber rubio y robusto mientras su esposa miraba a la pareja con ojos brillantes y emocionados.

Seguros de que no querían saber de dónde provenía ese demencial brillo, ni porque era tan similar al de más de alguna señora leyendo una jugosa revista de chismes sobre gente famosa, la pareja entro, comunidad wesen no tenía problemas en que no fueran los compañeros normales compuestos por macho y hembra, el propio consejo les mando un presente… aún trataba de descubrir que era esa cosa pero por una vez, le hizo caso a su amante cuando éste le dijo que era mejor que no lo averiguara, pero que se consideraba de muy buena suerte.

La cena se celebro entre charlas y anécdotas divertidas, la sensación era nueva para el capitán, no tenía que ver las cenas elegantes en el ayuntamiento o con la alta sociedad, pero se sentía más genuina, nadie estaba tratando de obtener nada de él o intentando matarlo, escucho con una sonrisa divertida algunas historias bastante peregrinas.

Estaban sentados en un sofá degustando una copa de vino, después del ovíparo festín, cuando de repente le soltaron una pregunta a quemarropa, una que por lo visto todos querían hacer pero no se atrevían, como habían descubierto que se amaban, el hombre tosió un poco del liquido ante la pregunta indiscreta y miro a su pareja cuyas orejas estaban coloradas, pero no se veía molesto solo avergonzado y se aventuro a responder.

— Creo que desde el principio, nunca he visto a nadie que fuera tan inocente a pesar de ser adulto, aparte de tener una gran empatía hacia los demás y una conciencia, él siguió conservando todo eso aun cuando se volvió un Grimm y se vio en la necesidad de resolver algunos problemas de forma "definitiva", se comportaba de forma tan diferente a lo que había leído o visto que deseaba protegerlo, desde las sombras, con todo lo que estuviera a mi mano, no me di cuenta de lo que significaba hasta que no terminamos peleando por todo el desastre que creo Adalind.

— En mi caso creo que lo que me enamoro, fue la frase más romántica que me han dicho nunca.

El Real lo miro curioso, al igual que los presentes, éstos siempre se habían preguntado el motivo que podía haber cambiado el amor del Grimm, de su hermosa pequeña y femenina novia, para terminar siendo dirigido a su muy masculino, alto, musculoso y misterioso, jefe.

— No me interesan la llave, no se trata de tu tía Marie, no hay nadie que desee más que yo esta obsesión termine— el hombre joven miro con cariño a su capitán antes de añadir— nada es más importante que tú.

—Ouh, sentimental—dijeron todos a coro—apuesto a que caiste rendido a su pies.

— Todo lo contrario- Intervino el blutbad- tomo varios meses después de eso, para que este obstinado de aquí cayera por el grandote, creo que la relación con Juliette termino con un, "Tú no me necesitas él sí, yo no puedo la darte la vida normal que mereces, eres realmente maravillosa encontraras fácilmente un hombre que pueda darte toda la felicidad que yo no puedo darte"… hombre fue todo un drama y lo peor es que ella aún no se acordaba de él, en algún momento estuve tentado a traer unas palomitas para ver el espectáculo...no es que piense que la vida de Nick es una novela, solo parece una, con tantas cosas que le ocurren... ya parece una serie de sobrenatural.

Mientras Monroe divagaba, el capitán atrapo los labios de su amante en un beso, tenía mucho que agradecer éste año, fue increíble como una frase cambio todo para él…para ellos, se había enamorado y jamás pensó que podía ser tan feliz como en estos momentos lo era con su Grimm, se inclino y murmuro suavemente al oído del detective.

— Mañana llevaremos parte de todas esas galletas y pasteles a la estación de policía, estoy seguro qué más de uno agradecerá acompañar su café con un postre.

— Gracias a dios, no creo poder comer todo eso sin empezar a mostrar los resultados en mi cintura, quiero perseguir a los maleantes no rodar tras ellos.

El hombre estallo en carcajadas, ignorando el comentario del relojero de "Dios estoy en shock él puede reír" y abrazo más a Nick, si definitivamente ésta podría convertirse en su temporada favorita del año, por una vez la Navidad no era un tiempo para rumiar a solas sus amargos recuerdos o tener que lidiar con amenazas o oscuros complots urdidos por su "familia", sabía perfectamente que el futuro les depararía muchas cosas algunas no muy agradables, pero hasta entonces, éste era un momento de dicha y celebración y pensaba disfrutarlo lo mejor posible.


End file.
